


Limits

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Onslaught and Blast Off make fun of Megatron’s ignorance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom/Continuity:** Transformers G1, Dysfunction AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** It’s probably not as funny as I think… But I just love Onslaught and Blast Off’s dynamic. :)  
>  Written for lj's120_minuten prompt “Limits”.

Onslaught sighed quietly, and tried not to shift on his feet.

The control room was crowded as Megatron explained one of his glorious plans with his usual confidence in defeating the Autobots. Starscream stood to his right, and looked as bored as Onslaught felt.

Next to Onslaught stood Blast Off, probably too close for the shuttle’s tastes, but since almost every Decepticon was in the room, there was not much space left to hinder their energy fields from touching.

And Onslaught just knew that Vortex standing in front of Blast Off was enjoying that very much.

More aggravating for Onslaught than the forced closeness was the warlord's monologue. He went on and on about the new tactic so that even the dumbest mech had to understand it. Without conscious intent, Onslaught glanced over to Brawl, who appeared just as uninterested as Swindle.

When Onslaught talked to them, they never dared look like that, let alone question him like Starscream did now with Megatron. An annoyed murmur echoed through the room when the second in command’s question was answered with a shot of the fusion canon. 

Onslaught tilted his head. That had to be expected.

Eventually, Megatron's monologue came to an end, “…and then the Autobots will be history and we will be free to conquer the universe! With Earth’s energy, the galaxy will be ours!”

At that, Blast Off crossed his arms and his energy field flared noticeably, transmitting obvious anger and annoyance.

Onslaught frowned, looking at him, but didn’t ask.

Blast Off answered the unspoken question via a private commlink. //What utter nonsense! Megatron should decide if he either wants to conquer the universe or just a galaxy. He may not know yet, but that’s a huge difference.//

Behind his battle mask Onslaught grinned, but Blast Off wasn’t done yet and continued as dryly and sarcastically as before, //and the size of this planet considered, I would be highly surprised if this planet’s energy was enough to conquer anything outside of this solar system.// A huff followed. //I wonder when Megatron will begin to realise he’s bound by the laws of physics.//

Turning his head slightly, Blast Off glanced at Onslaught, and the gestalt leader perceived the tad of amusement mingling into the energy signature as the shuttle said, //Do you think he’s going to defeat _them_ as successfully as the Autobots?//

At that, Onslaught's loyalty program gave an unnerving twinge, but he had to deactivate his vocaliser as not to laugh out loud.


End file.
